poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At Port Royal/Captain Jack Sparrow and our heroes meet Will Turner
Here's how '''At Port Royal and Captain Jack Sparrow and our heroes meet Will Turner '''goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. see Captain Jack Sparrow and our heroes walking in Port Royal Trixie: Oh, darn. I could've sworn it was an ice cream parlor 'cause it was warm in the castle and I thought that I wanted ice cream. Hiccup: Trixie. & Murtogg storm ahead of them Murtogg: This docks is off-limits to civilians. Captain Jack Sparrow: We're terribly sorry. We didn't know. Starlight: If we see one, we'll let you know right away. & Murtogg block their path Thorax: Apparently, a quite fancy fort, eh? Discord: How could it be that 2 upstanding humans such as your selves didn't merit an invitation? Murtogg: Someone has to make sure this dock stays off-limits to civilians. Discord: (laughing) Mullroy: What's so funny? Murtogg: And no lies. Discord: Basically, it's our intention to commandeer one of those ships, pick up a crew at Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder.... Fizzlepop: And pilfer our big black guts out. Murtogg: I said no lies! Mullroy: I think he's telling the truth. Trixie: Well, if Discord was telling you the truth, then he wouldn't have told you. Viggo: Even if he told it to you 2 gentlemen? Ocellus meets James Norrington, who she decides to have a moment with James Norrington: Ah, you look lovely, uh.... Ocellus: Ocellus. James Norrington: Ocellus. I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind. This promotion renewed something which I have not yet achieved. at Ocellus A marriage to a fine creature. You have become a fine creature, Ocellus. Ocellus: (gasps) I can't breathe. James Norrington: Yes, I-I'm a bit nervous myself. falls off the port Rainbow: And then there was Spitfire, the Captain of the Wonderbolts. Murtogg: How did you come up with that glorious plot line? Rainbow: It just came to me. Wonk: Ocellus falling to the ocean Guys? Port Royal James Norrington: Ocellus? down at the ocean Thorax & James Norrington: together Ocellus! Monstrox: Those rocks! It's good that she missed them. Silverstream: The rocks! It's amazing that she missed them! Gillette: The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she missed them! Monstrox: I just said that. Thorax: Quick! Save her! Mullroy: I can't swim. Starlight: Well, I guess it's up to me. to the ocean a wave and a sound of the ocean is heard Sunburst: Did you hear that? Murtogg: What was that? Dulcinea: I don't know. & Ocellus get back on Port Royal Ocellus: (gasps) What happened? Starscream: I never would've thought of that. Cozymonster: Clearly you've never been to Singapore. Thorax: Ocellus, are you okay? Ocellus Ocellus: Yeah. I'm fine. Thorax James Norrington: Starlight. Starlight: (gasps) James! James Norrington: Starlight Thank God, you're here. confused But wait. Why didn't you tell me you were coming here? Starlight: Well, I wanted you to meet some friends of mine. This is Team Adventurous. Will Turner You look really familiar. Have we met before? Will Turner: Will Turner. Starlight: Will? I had a dream about you last night. Will Turner: About me? Starlight: Do you remember when we met? Will Turner: How could I forget, Starlight? Category:Mac Prime Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers Category:Scenes